cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kirsten Dunst
Kirsten Dunst (1982 - ) Film Deaths *''Interview with the Vampire (1994)'' [Claudia]: Executed by Stephen Rea and the rest of the vampire theater company by being locked at the bottom of a well; when the sun rises over the well, Kirsten is slowly burned to ashes while Domiziana Giordano tries in vain to shield her. Their charred remains are later discovered when Brad Pitt arrives too late to save them. (Thanks to Mandy, Faustass, Vincent and Bob) *''Jumanji (1995)'' [Judy Shepherd]: Shot in the neck with a poison barb by a flower in the game world; she is brought back to life after Robin Williams wins the game and time turns back. (Thanks to Paige) *''The Virgin Suicides (1999)'' [Lux Lisbon]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by carbon monoxide poisoning when she turns on the car engine in the closed garage; her body (just her arm sticking out of the window) is shown afterwards when police and paramedics open the garage. (Thanks to Mandy, Tal, Daniel, Germboygel, Cathal, Nadine and Kate) *''Marie Antoinette (2006)'' [Marie Antoinette]: Executed (off-screen) by the guillotine; the movie ends with Kirsten and Jason Schwartzman being led out to the execution. (Thanks to Tommy) *''All Good Things (2010)'' [Katie Marks]: Likely killed (off-screen) by her husband (Ryan Gosling); Kirsten disappears in mysterious circumstances in 1982. A later scene where Frank Langella looks at something unseen inside the trunk of Ryan's car heavily implies he is looking at her remains and that Ryan killed her. (Kirsten's role is based on the unsolved case of Kathleen McCormack.) *''Melancholia (2011)'' [Justine]: Killed, (beside her sister, father and nephew) along with everybody else on Earth, when the planet Melancholia collides with Earth. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Two Faces of January (2014)'' [Colette MacFarland]: Falls to her death when she slips back off some stone stairs as she is fighting with her husband (Viggo Mortensen). Her body is later seen as he holds her (who then makes it look like Oscar Isaac killed her) then again when Oscar discovers her. (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *''Touched by an Angel: Into the Light (1996)'' [Amy Ann McCoy]: Dies of cystic fibrosis on her fourteenth birthday with Roma Downey and David Marciano by her hospital bedside. (Thanks to Hayley) *''The Devil's Arithmetic (1999 TV)'' [Hannah Stern]: Executed in the gas chamber of a concentration camp, after she sacrifices herself by taking Brittany Murphy's place; afterwards, she wakes up alive and well in her own time period. (Thanks to Charles) *''Portlandia: Sharing Fiances'' (2014) [Kim]: Falls out a window to her death while being chased by the ghosts of Fred Armisen and Carrie Brownstein; her ghost then appears and starts talking to Fred & Carrie. (Played for Comedic Effect) Notable connections Fiancée of Jesse Plemons Gallery Kirsten Dunst.png|Kirsten Dunst (left) and her death (right) in The Virgin Suicides Melancholia.jpg|Kirsten Dunst (with Charlotte Gainsbourg and Cameron Spurr) in Melancholia Kirstendunst-2facesofjanuary.jpg|Kirsten Dunst in The Two Faces of January kirstendunstportlandia4.png|Kirsten Dunst in Portlandia: Sharing Finances Dunst, Kirsten Category:Child Actors Category:Models Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:German actors and actresses Category:German-American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Blondes Category:Liberals Dunst, Kirsten Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Actors who died in Lars von Trier movies Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by cystic fibrosis Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Musicians Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Cheerleaders Category:Controversial actors Category:Criminals Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Black Mirror Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Small Soldiers Category:Death scenes by guillotine Category:Death scenes by bodily poison Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Joe Johnston movies Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by bodily execution Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily decapitation Category:Death scenes by bodily illness Category:Parents Category:ER cast members Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Nominees Category:Jumanji Cast Members Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by Celestial object Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Brad Pitt Movies Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Child death scenes Category:Machete Stars Category:Machete Movies Cast Members